Flints Childhood
by Kastrology
Summary: Mmmm tastee


Flint childhood

The sound of purring was all he could hear in his favourite spot. Garbage was a good girl, purring quiet enough to help him, but not loud enough to draw attention to him. It smelled awful, it was damp and mouldy, and he couldn't stretch out even a little, but ... it was his best option. It was this, or go inside and see what mood his mom was in after she'd seen what he'd done to his sister's favourite top. She'd told him that he'd never ever EVER be anything, so, to be fair, he felt that he was entirely justified. Perhaps not.. the most justified, with the families small budget, but justified nonetheless.

He sniffled, feeling his own ribs absentmindedly before garbage bumped her head against his hand, pushing it away and rubbing up against his side. She crawled into his warm lap, purring and looking up at him with happy, squinted eyes. He gave a wobbly smile, sniffling again and wiping his eyes with his palms.

"Good girl .." he mumbled, carefully petting her from between her ears to her shoulders. He didn't like that he could feel her bones just as much as his own. ".. m'gonna bring you back some food soon's I find it .. okay, garbage..?" He spoke softly, gently, lifting her up and kissing her head. She mewed at him in response, yawning. He pressed his face into her fur before putting her down, standing up in the cramped space and peeking around. He could see the shadow of his mother and father arguing in the window, as well as hearing his sisters laughing and giggling in the living room.

Flint scowled, climbing out of the garbage can and leaving the lid slightly ajar for his best friend to escape if need be. Knowing his mother, if she found garbage, they would most likely be having roast cat for dinner. He rubbed his nose again, grumbling at the singed smell coming from inside the house. He snuck out, ducking his head under the window, taking off into a sprint once he was far enough away. Thirteen years old, and a master of stealth. He could hear the slam of a pot just before he got out of earshot, flinching unconsciously.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked along the cobble towards the water genasi village. It was close enough, and had much nicer trash to sift through. He wasn't allowed to talk to them anymore, but .. seeing them, seeing what he wished he was .. it was better than nothing. He let his mind wander into thoughts of what it would be like to be filled with the calm of clear water instead of the rage of fire. He clenched and unclenched his fists in his pockets, hunched over as he imagined himself. Cool, soft touches. Calm, careful, beautiful .. Blue.

He wished his mother hadn't taken his scrap paper and pen. He always felt better after doodling a bit, but, she must've known that. Why else would she take it away from him? Flint grit his teeth angrily. He wasn't allowed to have ANYTHING. He felt his anger build up in his chest as he walked, snarling at anybody who glanced at him as he walked by. It was dangerous, a fire genasi like him. Everyone knew of his anger issues, the way he flew off the handle.. his teenage hormones didn't help, but nobody cared enough to instruct him on those. Even telling him that what he was feeling was normal, not just a fault of his That hurt everyone around him.

He eventually stopped, unable to see through the angry tears that steamed and hissed on his cheeks. He balled up his fists tight, shoulders heaving as he lowered his head. Teeth bared, a tear occasionally hitting the cobble and dust. He was so, so angry. He felt like his body could just barely contain it. Like if he didn't do something, he'd .. explode.

He took in a deep, choked breath before lifting his head up, and screaming at the top of his lungs. "FFFFUUUCCKKKKKKK!"

It took him a few minutes to recover, his burbly tears fading. He wiped his eyes again, feeling ... better. He smirked slightly. Nobody could take away foul language from him. Nobody. Moving to keep going, he froze when he felt something even hotter than he was behind him. He looked back, shaking as he recognized his mother's form. She grabbed his throat, dragging him closer.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" She snarled. "Your sisters are fucking sobbing back home because their piece of shit brother can't fucking stop ruining their LIVES." She squeezed tightly, despite his grasping at her large hands.

She was much stronger than him, he knew this. It still didn't stop the instinctual need to fight this- to run as far and fast as he could. She threw him back down to the ground and let him catch his breath. "Well?! What do you gotta say for yourself?!" She snarled at him. He coughed again, rubbing his throat.

He remained silent, looking up at her with such anger, that even she was taken aback for a moment. She caught herself however, snarling at him as if she were the alpha in a pack of wolves. He snarled right back at her. She grabbed his arm roughly, grip strong enough to leave bruises as she dragged him back home.

He struggled furiously, breath becoming quicker and quicker the angrier he got. "FUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "OFFFFF!" He clenched his fists, bursting into flames. They danced across his shoulders and down his back, filling his eyes and the bottoms of his feet as he screamed. It felt as though it shattered the very earth beneath their feet, flames engulfing him and slamming into his mother as if it were a punch to her gut. She flew backwards, landing in the dirt. Dragging herself up, she snarled at him.

It took her a moment, but eventually, she stood, going over to the explosion of flames and fury that was her disrespectful son. She reached in through the flames, grabbing his throat again and slamming him to the ground. He grasped at her hands, fully being choked this time rather than held. She could see the panic in his eyes, and she licked her lips. This. This is what she wanted. This power over this stupid fucking kid that just didn't understand the rules. She continued to choke him, ignoring the scratching at her arms and the way the hot tears streamed over his cheeks as he struggled.

He felt his vision wobble and slowly fade as she pressed his throat, unable to breathe and unable to think. She won, again. Just like every time, just like every single fucking time he tried to stand up for himself. He passed out, knowing what would be waiting for him when he woke up, and wishing with every square inch of his heart .. that he simply wouldn't wake up.


End file.
